fgn_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Great Nations Wiki
Welcome to the Five Great Nations, a roleplay based off of Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto. This RP originates from IMVU and mostly operates from there, but this wiki helps us maintain and collect all information related to our RP. To this end, you may be wondering how this RP works, what it's about, and how you can join. As mentioned before, this is an RP that is based off of the Naruto series. However, RP is a very dynamic concept that has a great deal of potential, and as such this RP diverges greatly from the original series from itself. This is most prominent with the actual story of Naruto and then F.G.N. None of the same characters exist within one world, meaning Kaguya did not exist in F.G.N to create chakra as we know it and in turn the creation of shinobi. Outside of lore this also means that people like Naruto, Sasuke, and other characters from the original series do not exist here. What this RP does keep in order to maintain its roots however is the actual setting as well as key locations and clans like Konoha, the Uzumaki; etc. This makes it easy so that roleplayers can join without having to know the actual story of Naruto and quite possibly even the setting too. If there is one consistent goal that F.G.N has, it would be to give you a new and refreshing experience about RP. To show the potential which Naruto RP has, when it has tried and failed so many times on the imvu platform. Running into the same tropes and cliches when there's so much more room to grow, these are the things we hope to show you at F.G.N. Any and every person has their chance to join this group, it doesn't matter if you are a 10 year veteran elder or a person who has just joined Fandom/IMVU the other day we accept all with open arms. Before you begin however, you must first read through our rules to understand how this RP and wiki works together. Once you've read through these important pages, you may create a character page and ask for approval. Good luck and have safe adventures, there's a whole world to explore across the Five Great Nations! Important Pages These are the important pages you have to read through in order to join this RP. Rules These are the basic rules of the roleplay. Databook The databook is F.G.N's own attribute system which helps measure an rpc's skill. Rank Info This page includes all information about ranks as well as their starting limitations. Limited Jutsu *Banned Jutsu Includes a list of all changed jutsu in F.G.N. Clans This page lists all of the known clans in F.G.N as well as their limitations and so on. Konoha Here you can find all relevant information to Konoha including its population, history, and significant locations. How to Make your Character's Page For those who are new and unfamiliar with the wiki, this guides will help you make your character page and includes all referential material needed to make a bio. Category:Browse